Amor Rosa: Celos y Pasión
by Exelion
Summary: Continuación de Amor Rosa. Han pasado seis meses desde que Sawdust logró conquistar a Pinkie Pie y lograr convertirse en novios, pero para continuar su relación deberá revelarle lo del beso con Applejack. ¿Como lo tomará Pinkie? ¿Dejará que sus celos tomen posesión de ella? Y si es así, ¿Que estaria dispuesta a hacer para arreglarlo?


**Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic.**

**Estamos ante un momento especial en mi carrera de escritor de fanfics de MLP. Este es el primer, y espero que sea de muchos, clopfic que escribo. Me tomó muchas horas y viajes a la biblioteca pero por fin pude terminarlo como a mi me gusta. Sepan que al ser mi primera vez en este genero puede haber errores, pero sepan que estoy dispuesto a leer todo lo que ustedes tengan para decirme.**

**Creo que eso es todo por este bloque, disfruten la función, en el sentido literario.**

* * *

Habían pasado seis meses desde que nuestro semental enamorado logró su objetivo de enamorar a nada más y nada menos que a la poni fiestera, la que saca sonrisas hasta a los objetos inanimados, la poni sinónimo de diversión que quisieras que te organice la fiesta de cumpleaños, la inigualable Pinkie Pie.

Como prometió aquel día, hizo espacio en su agenda de trabajo para visitar a su amada cada cierto tiempo y pasar un romántico y alocado fin de semana con ella. Aunque en un par de ocasiones Pinkie le cayó de sorpresa en la ciudad, pero sea en donde sea, ellos se amaban y tenían miedo de mostrarlo.

Todos en Ponyville se enteraron tarde o temprano sobre su relación. La mayoría pensaba que era una broma hasta que veían a ambos recorrer las calles del pueblo tomados de los cascos, abrazándose sorpresivamente y dándose besos simples pero llenos de sentimientos.

Pinkie siempre fue feliz, ella lo sabía, pero gracias a Sawdust era más feliz de lo que alguna vez fue. Sawdust por su lado había cambiado para bien, mejoró sus amistades en el trabajo, se hizo más sociable y menos apático, su característica seriedad aun estaba con él.

**XXX**

Ese día mientras viajaba en el tren recordaba los momentos felices que pasaron, al mismo tiempo repasaba lo que tenia planeado para Pinkie. No era un regalo o un simple detalle por su sexto mesversario, tuvo que asistir a varios spas y centros de belleza para aprender eso a tiempo para su visita. Tenía todo lo necesario en su bolso, estaba preparado, ansioso y un poco nervioso por como iría a reaccionar Pinkie.

Sintió su tren detenerse paulatinamente, rápidamente sacó unos protectores de rugby y se los puso, con casco incluido. Luego de su tercera visita se dio cuenta que necesitaba protección cada vez que venía a Ponyville.

Las puertas se abrieron, el vapor de la maquina llenó el andén y al despejarse los ponis salieron con maletas, bolsos y alforjas. Algunos saludaban a quienes los esperaban allí, otros partían hacia otro lugar y unos pocos esperaban a que llegaran a recogerlos.

Sawdust salió con bolso en boca y cabeza gacha, escondiéndose entre los ponis para llegar hasta el baño de caballeros y de allí planear su siguiente movimiento. Iba de un lado a otro, se ocultaba en todos lados, desde los ponis más grandes y fortachones hasta una pila tras otra de bolsos y valijas que estorbaban el paso pero que para el contratista eran un milagro.

Pero nadie podía escapar de ella, era una de las razones por la cual no jugaban a las escondidas con ella, siempre ganaba, sea que se escondiese o buscase.

La música de la reconocida película tiburón empezó a sonar en la cabeza de Sawdust al ver como la punta de la melena de Pinkie se asomaba a lo lejos. Comenzó a moverse más rápido y a ponerse nervioso a la par. Con cada parpadeo, la melena se asomaba entre los otros ponis cada vez más cercana, acortando las distancias.

Cuando creía que estaba a salvo estando a punto de llegar al baño, parpadeó, al abrir nuevamente sus ojos vio como una cara rosa con una gigantesca sonrisa se abalanzaba sobre él, derribándolo y dándole un beso con mucho cariño. Los protectores absorbieron la caída y el golpe.

Luego, lo sujetó para levantarlo y estrujarlo en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Estoyyyyyyy tan feliz de verte! —exclamó Pinkie con alegría sin soltarlo.  
—Y-yo, también e-estoy, f-f-f-  
—Si sigues así no tendrás a un novio que abrazar —dijo Twilight.

El resto de las amigas se acercaron. Pinkie soltó a Sawdust para que este pudiera respirar y sacarse el equipo de protección.

—Chicas, tanto tiempo —saludó el semental.

Todas lo abrazaron y el correspondió.

Caminaron todos juntos por el pueblo, Sawdust de vez en cuando saludaba algunos conocidos por su paso, realmente se había encariñado con los ponis del lugar.

—¿Qué tiene planeado el casanova para Pinkie en este sexto mes? —inquirió Rainbow.  
—Es algo muy especial, pero será sorpresa para todas. Eso me recuerda, feliz sexto mes Pinkie, espero cumplir muchos más a tu lado —dijo entregándole un ramo de rosas y una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón.

Rarity, desde el primer gesto romántico de la pareja, era la que más disfrutaba estos pequeños momentos entre ellos, siempre soñando con los ojos abiertos las más descabelladas y románticas escenas para ellos.

Pinkie se sonrojó un poco y devoró el ramo de rosas de un bocado, dejando el papel blanco que envolvía los pedúnculos de cada rosa. Las demás quedaron boquiabiertas por lo que sucedió. Sawdust estaba conteniendo la risa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Pinkie masticando las rosas—. Tenía hambre de flores, dejaré los chocolates para después, gracias por el detalle mi amor.

Sonaba tan amistosa que esas últimas palabras parecían tiernas en vez de románticas. Guardó los dulces en su melena como estaba acostumbrada.

—Es mejor que los guardes, ahora iremos a almorzar, yo invito —dijo Sawdust.  
—Bueno, creo que aquí sobramos nosotras, nos veremos después —expresó Rarity.

Las demás captaron el mensaje y los dejaron a solas. Se dieron otra beso y partieron hacía el local de comida rápida en el que Pinkie solía trabajar algunas veces cuando necesitaba dinero extra.

Ingresaron y se sentaron una mesa. La charla era fluida entre ambos, debían ponerse al día. Pinkie tenía mucho para decirle, algunas más increíbles que otras.

—Me gustaría haber estado allí cuando pasó lo del imperio de cristal. Para protegerte —lamentó Sawdust.  
—No seas tontito, se cuidarme sola. Además estaba con mis amigas y era la arlequín, no hay peligro en ser un personaje que se encargue de hacer reír a los demás y hacer sonar una trompeta extraña, incluso me la traje de recuerdo, mira.

Sacó la trompeta de quien sabe dónde y sopló lo más fuerte que pudo, produciendo un estruendoso sonido que molestó a los consumidores de hamburguesas de heno frito. Sawdust, el mozo y un semental le taparon las tres salidas de la trompeta para callar el ruido.

—Ups, lo siento —dijo apenada.  
—Hola Pinkie, ¿Cuánto tiempo desde la última vez? —saludó animadamente el mozo.  
—Hola Silver Glass, pues estuve ocupada en Sugarcube Corner como para venir, ¿Cómo está tu mamá? Supe que la operaron de la cadera.  
—Está en reposo ahora en el hospital poli médico de Canterlot. En unos días le darán el alta pero le recomendaron no hacer esfuerzo físico por un largo tiempo.  
—Le voy a enviar una canasta con sus pastelillos favoritos de naranja pintados con una sonrisa de glaseado en cada uno —comentó alegre.  
—Gracias Pinkie, seguro eso la animará. ¿Este es el famoso Sawdust del quien todos hablan? —inquirió sin poder contener más su entusiasmo por confirmar los rumores  
—Mucho gusto señor Silver Glass —saludó formalmente extendiendo el casco.

Por unos segundos Silver no hizo nada más que mirar extrañado el modo en que el novio de Pinkie lo saludaba, era lo contrario a lo que imaginaba de aquel que cargaría con el corazón de la poni rosa.

—¡Este sujeto me agrada! —exclamó alegre estrechando el casco de Sawdust con sus dos extremidades y riendo un poco—. Eres muy afortunado Sawdust, deberías saberlo, ¿Lo sabes verdad? —preguntó con mirada inquisidora.  
—Claro que lo sé, lo supe desde el primer momento —respondió con una sonrisa sincera y profunda entrelazando su casco con Pinkie.

Esta sólo atinó a sonrojarse.

—¡Glass, espero que no estés perdiendo el tiempo charlando con los clientes! —gritó un poni gordo que llevaba una corbata roja.  
—¡No señor! Bienvenidos a Mc Ronald, ¿Qué desean ordenar?

Pinkie rio un poco antes de contestar.

—Quiero una hamburguesa de heno frito con una malteada de fresa.  
—Yo quiero lo mismo sólo que con una porción de mini herraduras fritas para acompañar —pidió Sawdust.  
—Perfecto, ya mismo les traigo la orden.

Guardó la pluma en su oreja y llevó el pedido a la cocina.

—Como te decía, te sucedieron tantas cosas peligrosas y me siento un poco culpable por haber estado allí para ayudarte, es todo —hizo una pausa—. Incluso, lo que sucedió el día de tu cumpleaños.  
—No te pongas triste, comprendo que no podamos estar siempre juntos como lo deseamos, pero me alegra que el esfuerzo que hacemos para vernos lo más seguido posible nos haga pasar un momento especial, como este, o como la sesión de Paintball de más tarde.  
—Eres un amor —dijo Sawdust aliviado.  
—Tú también.

Se miraron a los ojos con ternura, lo único que les impedía saltar y besarse apasionadamente era la mesa y la presencia de todos esos ponis. Aunque suene increíble, una de las cosas que tenían en común era su timidez para expresar su amor en público de forma desmesurada, un abrazo, un beso simple sí, pero no abrazarse y besarse con lengua como hacen los adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas.

—Aquí tienen, hamburguesa y malteada para la señorita, y lo mismo más una orden de papas para el caballero —dijo Silver dejando todo cuidadosamente en la mesa—. Provecho, si necesitan algo me avisan.

Se retiró dejando a la pareja disfrutar de su almuerzo. Sawdust comentó alegre que no recordaba la última vez que comió hamburguesas, si había que quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina pedía comida italiana o mexicana, era la favorita de la mayoría de sus empleados.

Pero algo en la comida de Sawdust sabia raro. Algo que no dejaba disfrutarla como debía. Ese día era importante para él más que sólo otro mes cumplido de relación. Iba a ser el primer problema que él y Pinkie debían enfrentar y superar como pareja. Su mirada era de preocupación y nerviosismo mientras llegaba la hora de la verdad.

Sin darse cuenta, ya había acabado la comida y como siempre, Pinkie le había ganado.

—¿Cómo haces para comer tan rápido? —preguntó sorprendido.  
—No lo sé, tal vez estaba realmente hambrienta —respondió sonriente—. ¿Quieres ir yendo a mi casa para dejar tus cosas y prepararte para el paintball?  
—¡No! —exclamó— Es decir, hablemos un poco más antes de irnos.  
—Pero ya hablamos de todo, a menos que quieras que te cuente la historia de cómo Equestria se fundó, otra vez.

Y justo cuando parecía que Sawdust estaba condenado a escuchar por segunda vez la fundación de Equestria, Applejack ingresó al establecimiento y se dirigió hacía donde estaban sentados.

—Hola Pinkie, Sawdust, ¿les molesta si me siento aquí mientras espero mi orden?  
—No hay problema vaquerita.  
—Llegas justo a tiempo para escuchar la historia de cómo se fundó Equestria.  
—Pinkie, aunque me gustaría escuchar esa maravillosa historia por decimo quinta vez, tengo que contarte algo.  
—De hecho, ambos tenemos algo que contarte —expresó Sawdust moviendo su silla y poniéndose al lado de Applejack.  
—Soy toda oídos —dijo Pinkie limpiándose las orejas, sacando confeti para sorpresa de ambos.

Sawdust y Applejack se miraron un poco preocupados pero decididos a contarle la verdad, todo como lo acordaron por correspondencia desde la última visita del contratista.

—Pinkie, tu sabes que eres todo para mi, desde la primera vez que te vi quedé flechado por tu belleza, por tu sonrisa, por tu melena y por todo lo que representas. Es por eso que si quiero, queremos, que está relación siga progresando como hasta ahora no debemos tener secretos entre nosotros.  
—Yo soy como un libro abierto, tú sabes todo sobre mí y yo sé todo sobre ti —dijo Pinkie.

«A veces demasiado abierto» pensó Applejack.

—Ese es el punto Pinkie, tu eres sincera conmigo, es hora de que yo también lo sea —aun con eso la sonrisa de Pinkie prevalecía—. Es algo que tiene que ver con Applejack.

Durante los siguientes treinta minutos Sawdust con ayuda de Applejack ocasionalmente le contó su enamoramiento de Applejack, su vida de locura de yegua a yegua, los momentos más difíciles y por último, como luego de una competencia de comida en Sugarcube Corner el contratista salió corriendo siendo seguido por Applejack quien se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando, luego de escuchar la historia triste de Sawdust…

—Besé a Applejack, como un reflejo desesperado para cerrar aquel capitulo de mi pasado que quedó inconcluso y… y.

Durante la mayoría del tiempo Pinkie no dijo una sola palabra, lo cual era raro en ella, salvo por una que otra pregunta ocasional. Su sonrisa se iba haciendo más y más forzosa cada vez, le costaba sonreír. Su pecho ardía sin saber porque.

—Pero no lo hizo con esa intención Pinkie, el no me quiere de la misma manera que a ti. Cuando me besó no sentí nada, en vez de eso me puse en sus zapatos y comprendí que era algo que necesitaba para poder seguir adelante, tal vez si eso no hubiera pasado ustedes dos no estarían juntos —concluyó Applejack nerviosa.

Pinkie no respondía. Trataba de alejar esos malos pensamientos sobre Sawdust al mismo tiempo que el ardor en su pecho crecía poco a poco.

—¿Me perdonas Pinkie? —preguntó Sawdust triste con los ojos cerrados.

Eso sacó de su trance a la poni rosa.

—No hay nada que perdonar amorcito —dijo con sonrisa forzada—, entiendo porque lo hiciste. Además todo pasó antes de empezar lo nuestro así que no tengo porque estar enojada o desconfiar de ti o de Applejack, digo, ella es el elemento de la honestidad y tu eres mi novio —rio forzosamente.  
—¿En serio? No sabes el peso que acabo de perder gracias a esto, eres la mejor Pinkie Pie —dijo Sawdust aliviado.  
—A mi también terroncito, estuve tan nerviosa esta semana que patee esos árboles con más fuerza de lo normal, los pobrecitos tendrán una cicatriz de por vida —comentó Applejack—. Bueno, me tengo que ir, voy a prepararme para lo de esta tarde, nos vemos en el campo de Paintball.  
—Adiós Applejack, y gracias por ayudarme —agradeció Sawdust.  
—No hay de qué.

Nuevamente quedaron solos. Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Sawdust dijo:

—Pinkie, ¿segura que estás bien?  
—Claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?  
—Sólo preguntaba, vamos a tu casa a dejar mis cosas.  
—Claro, ¿Te quedaras conmigo para irnos juntos al Paintball?  
—No podrá ser Pinkie, tengo que encontrarme con alguien enseguida para arreglar unos detalles sobre la sorpresa que les mencioné. Pero nos encontramos allá.  
—Está bien, eso me dará tiempo para arreglar mis armas —dijo casi maliciosamente mientras se levantaban para irse luego de pagar— ¿Puedo llevar mi cañón de fiestas?  
—No creo que te dejen.  
—¿Y mi ballesta de bastones de caramelos?  
—Tampoco —respondió entre risillas.  
—¿Y mi lanzador de malvaviscos?  
—Ellos te darán el equipo —dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo del lugar.

Recorrieron el camino y llegaron a la casa de Pinkie. Sawdust dejó sus cosas allí y obligó a la poni rosa a hacer la Pinkie promesa de no abrir el bolso bajo ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia.

—¿Pero si aparece una horda de ositos de goma que ataca Ponyville? —preguntó preocupada.  
—No tengo una envoltura de plástico gigante para atraparlos a todos Pinkie, o parasprites, o un ejército de potrillos hambrientos.  
—¿Y si aparece el inspector de bolsos? —inquirió más preocupada.  
—Tampoco, y llama a algún guardia si eso ocurre.  
—Te voy a extrañar —soltó Pinkie casi inconscientemente.  
—No es para tanto Pinkie, iré aquí cerca, nos vemos en la cancha de Paintball.  
—Suerte… a donde quiera que vayas —despidió preocupada.

Para distraer su mente y ese pesar en su pecho que crecía cada vez más, Pinkie limpio el local y la casa de arriba hasta abajo, llevó la cuenta del inventario, ordenó la despensa, sacó la basura y acomodó todos los pastelillos de cada vitrina. En un par de ocasiones se tentó a revisar el bolso de Sawdust, pero su Pinkie promesa lo impedía.

—¿Pero que me sucede? —inquirió para sí misma al percatarse de que estaba por meter a Gummy al horno dentro de una corteza para pastel.

Este saltó hacia afuera y salió corriendo.

—¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Sawdust de mala manera? El nunca hizo nada malo. Pero pensar en lo que pasó —suspiró con desgana—, con Applejack, me pone mal, no me gusta.

Luego de pensar una solución al estilo Pinkie por unos segundos, una bombilla encendida salió de la nada y se posó sobre su cabeza.

—Tengo una idea, necesitare vigilancia, al estilo Pinkie Pie, o tal vez…

**XXX**

Habían pasado dos horas desde aquel encuentro en el local de comida rápida. Applejack se encontraba recogiendo las manzanas que se desprendían de los arboles por acción de la gravedad y de paso limpiaba las hojas del campo.

Una sonrisa de alivio marcó el rostro de la granjera como nunca antes lo había hecho desde que le contaron a Pinkie la verdad, meneaba la cabeza y tarareaba alcompás de su canción favorita. No le gustaba tener secretos y menos si dichos secretos se trataban de sus amigas, pero aquel día ambos acordaron no contárselo a nadie hasta que ambos estuvieran preparados para enfrentar a Pinkie lo que provocó muchas situaciones incomodas cuando Pinkie hablaba de Sawdust, que era en muchas ocasiones.

Pero todo había pasado, y con la conciencia limpia podía seguir con su vida. Aunque a decir verdad, le preocupó un poco la mirada de Pinkie cuando le dijeron la verdad, hubo una sola vez que la tuvo, en su fiesta de cumpleaños cuando le hicieron la fiesta sorpresa. Pero alejó esos pensamientos al imaginar que no ocurriría lo mismo.

Hasta que sintió que algo la vigilaba.

Mientras recogía una manzana desvió la mirada a un lado, cuando la guardó miró al otro lado y pudo notar un árbol diferente a todos los demás de un color más claro y sin manzanas en él lo cual era extraño.

Para comprobar si de verdad el árbol se movía o si sólo estaba loca comenzó a correr por todo el predio, entre medio de los arboles, dando vueltas y tomando direcciones opuestas. Se detuvo y contempló a su alrededor que no estaba ese árbol sospechoso.

—Parece que el sol me afectó más de la cuenta —dijo mientras limpiaba su sudor con su casco.

Al darse la vuelta para retomar su labor se dio de frente con el árbol, ambos cayeron al suelo.

—¡¿Pero que rayos sucede con este árbol?! —exclamó al ver cuatro patas rosas salir de donde debían estar las raíces— ¿Pinkie?

Al acercarse pudo notar como Pinkie se sacaba la parte superior del disfraz dejando sólo el tronco en su cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces Pinkie? —preguntó Applejack.  
—Fluttershy me lo prestó, ¿genial no? Casi parece un árbol de verdad.  
—Me refiero a ¿Qué haces vestida de árbol? —preguntó lo obvio.  
—¿Has visto a Sawdust por aquí? Lo ando buscando y pensé que estaba contigo.  
—Pues no, después del almuerzo no lo he visto.  
—Está bien, gracias, iré a buscarlo a otro lado ¿No te dijo quien de nuestras amigas es más linda o cosas por el estilo? Así tendré una pista de donde buscar —preguntó como si fuera algo normal.  
—No…—respondió dudosa— ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Y por qué viniste a preguntarme vestida de árbol? —inquirió aun más confundida.  
—No importa, ¡Debo irme, guarda el disfraz por favor, lo tengo que devolver después! —exclamó Pinkie alejándose a toda velocidad.

Totalmente confundida miraba el disfraz de árbol tratando de figurar que le pasaba a Pinkie.

—Pues… si es un buen disfraz —señaló.

Miró de reojo a los demás arboles de su huerto y se preguntó si habría alguien más escondido en ellos.

**XXX**

Llegó nuevamente al pueblo y buscó por todos lados a su novio. Desde el puesto de frutas hasta el baño de yeguas inclusive pasando por el baño de sementales, quienes salían corriendo del susto al ver a Pinkie meter la cabeza en los inodoros gritando inaudiblemente el nombre de Sawdust. Sacudió su cuerpo para secar su pelaje y continuo con su búsqueda.

Una risa alertó todos sus sentidos, sacó la cabeza del barril donde estaba buscando y observó a Sawdust. Estaba a punto de salir a saludarlo cuando vio que una poni desconocida estaba a su lado hablando y riendo animadamente. Volvió a ocultarse en el barril y con su ojo sobre una abertura observó el resto de la escena hasta que se perdieron de vista.

«No debo pensar mal, tal vez sea una amiga que hizo aquí» pensó para sentirse mejor «Pero nunca antes la había visto, tal vez sea una amiga de Manehattan que vino para… para… ¡No! ¡Concéntrate! Vamos a seguirlos para ver que planean, ¿estás de acuerdo Pinkie?».

«Claro que si, Pinkie».

«Entonces, vamos».

Luego de un rato de seguirlos ambos ingresaron al edificio más grande de toda la manzana y que desde hace tiempo estaba desocupado. Hubo ocasiones en que Pinkie quiso hacer una fiesta en ese lugar, pero la dueña no se lo autorizaba y antes de escuchar razones colgaba el teléfono.

Dio un vistazo más minucioso a aquella poni unicornio. Era alta de pelaje color cian como Rainbow Dash, ojos verdes oscuros, melena y cola de un castaño claro bien peinados, vestida de un traje rojo con blusa blanca como parte de su oficio el cual coincidía con su cutie mark, una casa de dos pisos con una moneda a su lado, símbolo de su especialidad en la venta de inmuebles.

Se acercó a la ventana aplastando su cara en ella, observando como Sawdust y aquella desconocida echaban un vistazo a las paredes y al sistema eléctrico del gran salón de la primera parte. Sacó de su cabello un vaso de vidrio y lo colocó de tal manera que pudo escuchar perfectamente lo que estaban hablando en ese momento.

—Es un buen lugar, es perfecto para lo que busco —dijo Sawdust.  
—¿Acaso le mentí durante nuestro almuerzo? No hay poni en este pueblo que le ofrezca lo que yo tengo para darle —mencionó con un tono de orgullo.

Pinkie retiró el vaso para razonar lo que escuchó.

—Ella se quiere ofrecer a Sawdust —se dijo sorprendida—. No, no. Debe haber otra explicación.

Puso nuevamente el vaso y siguió con la escucha.

—Creo que nos hemos tomado suficientes formalidades señor Sawdust, ¿Qué tal si vamos arriba y terminamos con esto?  
—He esperado todo el día por esto —dijo ansioso Sawdust.

Ambos subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso e ingresaron a un cuarto con ventana que daba hacia la calle. Pinkie apiló varias de sus pelotas que escondía por todo Ponyville una encima de otra para poder llegar hasta la ventana.

Al asomar la cabeza pudo ver como Sawdust estaba recostado cómodamente sobre un sofá mientras la poni se acercaba a la ventana diciendo unas palabras que se hacían cada vez más audibles para Pinkie.

—¿No deberías consultar a tu novia primero antes de hacer esto?  
—Es mejor si ella no se entera de esto, al menos no por ahora.  
—¿Y si se entera?  
—No creo que se moleste por esto, ella está muy enamorada de mí, además, será cosa de una sola vez como acordamos.

Para este punto todas las sospechas de Pinkie se hacían realidad. Su pecho se estrujaba por la revelación, los latidos de su corazón aumentaban y le costaba respirar. Su mente divagaba entre las millares de posibilidades que tuvo para engañarla al vivir tan lejos y verse una o dos veces al mes como mucho.

—No queremos testigos de esto ¿o sí? —dijo la poni bajando las cortinas.

Por la sorpresa del cierre Pinkie cayó al suelo y sus pelotas salieron hacía todos lados.

—De verdad… me está engañando con otra —expresó con tristeza.

Sin contenerse salió corriendo hacía ningún lugar llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Cada vez que abría los ojos y veía una pareja, allí estaba él con otra yegua, incluso si era una pareja de la misma especie. Se sentía como una tonta por dejarse engañar por alguien como él. Y lo más sorprendente para ella era el hecho de que se esforzara tanto para conquistarla y todo para tirar estos meses de relación por la basura, para sacarse las ganas de estar con una poni como ella y luego continuar con sus andadas. Tal vez no terminaba con Pinkie para sacar provecho de ella.

Azotó la puerta de su habitación y saltó a la cama para llorar a cantaros.

**XXX**

Todas estaban reunidas en la entrada del campo de Paintball de Ponyville. Todas menos Fluttershy que no mostraba interés por un juego cuyo principal objetivo era dispararle a tus amigas, y Pinkie que parecía estar llegando tarde.

Cada una llevaba el equipo proporcionado por la empresa encargada del lugar. Mascaras, visores, protectores de patas y cuerpo, casco y una tela que protegía sus colas de posibles manchas. Les faltaba el dispositivo para disparar las bolitas de pintura pero eso se da antes de iniciar la contienda.

Mientras tanto, charlaban entre sí. Sawdust se notaba alegre y motivado.

—Vaya, parece que alguien se levantó con la pata izquierda hoy —dijo Applejack.  
—Estoy contento, se cumplió algo que estaba deseando desde hace mucho —respondió estirando sus patas.  
—¿Y se puede saber qué es? —inquirió Rainbow.  
—No hasta mañana.  
—No importa lo que sea, vas a caer el día de hoy.  
—Ya lo veremos Dash.  
—¿Entonces Pinkie no estuvo contigo toda la tarde? —preguntó Twilight mientras sostenía un libro llamado "Paintball, donde debes y no debes apuntar, guía de juego completa".  
—No, de hecho pensé que sería la primera en venir.

Antes de decir otra palabra, la puerta de los vestuarios se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a Pinkie Pie vestida con el traje lista para el enfrentamiento. Se acercó a las demás para recibir algo de instrucción.

—¿Ya están todos? —inquirió el instructor.

Todos asintieron.

—Bien. Este es el lanzador MH930K con reserva para un máximo de trescientas bolitas de pintura, sistema de disparo a presión con un alcance máximo de veinte metros antes de curvatura decreciente, mira de alta precisión y lo más importante, adaptable para todas las razas.

Les dio a cada uno su propia arma y se la pusieron, los ponis de tierra y los pegasos tenían un sistema que les permitía colgárselo en el cuello de tal manera que quedaba posicionado al lado de su rostro apuntando ligeramente hacia la izquierda, lo que aseguraba una mayor probabilidad de disparar a donde miraran.

—Puede parecer complicado pero no lo es —explicó el instructor con aire militar—. Delante suyo tienen un mordedor de plástico que al morderlo activa el mecanismo de disparo y una extensión de la mira que les permite usarla sin tener que mover el arma, para mayor eficacia deben usar ambas, pero con la practica aprenderán a usar la mira sólo para buscar a sus enemigos y no para apuntar. ¿Entendieron cadetes?

—¡Si señor!

—Para los unicornios la cosa es más fácil, el arma es liviana así que podrán cargarla con su magia, aquí abajo tienen el gatillo y arriba la mira. Ahora hablemos del equipo de protección —explicó poniéndose protección en una de sus patas—, reduce la vibración de los impactos casi totalmente, por lo cual no sentirán un gran choque si les llegan a dar, pero a corta distancia puede llegar a doler y dejar marcas que pueden llegar a durar días.

Rarity levantó su casco.

—¿Si señorita?  
—Entonces me asegura que mi melena y cola no saldrán perjudicados de esto ¿cierto?  
—Como le dije las anteriores quince veces no, no le va a pasar nada.  
—Claro, claro.  
—¿Alguna pregunta? —preguntó rápidamente el instructor.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

—Bien, organícense sobre cómo van a jugar y avísenme para dar inicio, espero que se diviertan —dijo con una sonrisa.  
—Bien, yo digo que vayamos en parejas —propuso Sawdust sin perder tiempo.  
—Somos pocos para jugar de esa manera, además es arriesgado si el otro equipo nos encuentra separados—dijo Twilight.  
—Twilight tiene razón, pero por otro lado, si nos dividimos pero no nos alejamos demasiado podemos tener comunicación entre nosotros y cubrir más terreno, si alguno encuentra al equipo contrario viajando todos juntos nos avisa por radio, de lo contrario tienen luz verde para disparar —dijo Applejack.  
—No me siento cómoda con la idea —expresó Rarity.  
—No te preocupes Rarity, yo te voy a proteger de todo mal, no habrá pelota de pintura que toque tu cuerpo, lo juro —prometió Spike poniendo pose militar.  
—Muy buen Spike, lleva mi bolso con provisiones de emergencia —Rarity levitó una enorme bolsa llena de cosas.  
—Disculpe, no es necesario que lleve eso, nosotros tenemos equipo médico para cualquier eventualidad —comentó el instructor al ver la enorme bolsa.  
—No es para eses tipo de emergencias, necesito verme fabulosa cuando nos tomen esa foto de recuerdo al final de la actividad.

Las demás rodaron los ojos.

—Entonces iremos así, Spike y Rarity irán por el sector izquierdo, Sawdust y Pinkie por el sector derecho, Applejack, Rainbow y yo por el centro. Usaremos los comunicadores para alertar en caso de que el equipo contrario vaya todo junto —ordenó Twilight.  
—¿Quiénes son los del otro equipo? —inquirió Sawdust.  
—Son amigos del pueblo, ellos también iban a alquilar la zona para este día pero los convencí de compartirlo con nosotros a cambio de un juego de equipos —explicó Pinkie.  
—Eres única Pinkie —dijo cariñosamente Sawdust tratando de abrazarla, pero esta lo evitó.

Las demás miraron extrañadas por esa respuesta de Pinkie.

—Bien equipo Rainbow, ¡vamos al ataque! —alentó Rainbow.  
—¿Quién dice que somos el equipo Rainbow? —cuestionó Applejack.  
—Yo le di la idea a Pinkie para reunirse con su novio aquí.  
—Eso no te hace la líder Rainbow.  
—Chicas, chicas. Dejen esa furia para los rivales y concéntrense —dijo Sawdust interponiéndose entre ellas.

Se miraron con rivalidad por un segundo antes de hacerle caso al contratista.

—Estamos listos —dijo Twilight al instructor.  
—Bien, hay cuatros torres de control cerca de los límites del campo, el juego será de tres rondas, cuando una bala de pintura les dé saldrán del campo con la pistola mirando para arriba para que no les disparen otra vez, si no salen los árbitros irán a buscarlos y no traten de esconderse, conocen cada centímetro de este lugar. Ahora pónganse en la entrada, cuando escuchen el silbato el juego comienza.

Se juntaron y aguardaron a que el silbato diera la orden e ingresaron al predio separándose casi inmediatamente. El equipo contrario también puso su estrategia en marcha y dieron luz verde al enfrentamiento. Aunque la mayor fricción se daría en el equipo Rainbow con la pareja de Sawdust y Pinkie.

Ella viajaba unos pasos por delante de él. Desde que no le permitió abrazarla sospechaba que algo andaba mal, cada vez que intentaba romper la distancia esta se alejaba más.

—Pinkie, ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Sawdust.

Pero ella no respondía, sólo se alejaba.

—¿Tomaste un vaso de limonada pero te olvidaste de echarle azúcar de nuevo? —inquirió acercándose a su lado.

Pero nuevamente se adelantó.

—¿Confundiste la sal con el azúcar en tu malteada otra vez?

Cada pregunta era ignorada, cada intento por acercarse también. Sawdust empezaba a preocuparse, tal vez algo pasó antes de su visita y ella no lo quería contar.

—Pinkie, ¿Pasó algo que te molestara? Si es así perdóname, pero necesito que me digas que es para poder hablarlo —dijo Sawdust como si se tratase de algo simple.

Con mucha tristeza acumulada salió corriendo sin darle oportunidad a Sawdust de alcanzarla. Una lagrima empaño el lente derecho de las gafas protectoras de Pinkie al no ser capaz de confrontar a Sawdust, pero pronto tuvo una idea de cómo hacerlo.

Mientras tanto en los otros frentes, las cosas se estaban por ponerse interesantes.

Spike y Rarity deambulaban por ahí. El dragón cargaba la enorme bolsa en su espalda mientras la yegua no paraba de hablar sobre el trabajo que tuvo que posponer para venir, una importante entrega para unos ponis de la alta sociedad en Canterlot.

De repente una bala de pintura pasó por encima de la cabeza del dragón y chocó en el árbol, esto asustó a Rarity lo que hizo que gritara muy fuerte, tanto que los pájaros alrededor salieron volando de sus nidos.

—Rápido Rarity, sube a árbol —ordenó Spike.

Sin chistar subió como pudo al árbol a su lado, Spike hizo lo mismo con otro árbol y ambos quedaron enfrentados, separados únicamente por esa senda de tierra que delimitaba el camino. Spike sostenía en su espalada la bosa mientras con su garra libre le hizo seña a Rarity para que no hiciera ruido.

De los arbustos salieron dos ponis. Con los uniformes puestos no sabían quiénes eran hasta que comenzaron a charlar.

—¡Por aquí Octavia, apresúrate!  
—Más despacio Vinyl —rogó Octavia deteniéndose justo debajo donde estaba Rarity.  
—Los escuché por aquí, estoy segura, mira, aquí está mi bola de pintura —señaló.  
—Tal vez se fueron corriendo, déjame descansar un poco mientras —dijo Octavia sentándose en la base del árbol.  
—Si fueras a caminar conmigo cuando te lo propongo no estaríamos parando a cada rato Tavi. Mientras descansas voy a escuchar música.

Sacó un reproductor de música y se colocó los auriculares dejando que la música la llevara consigo.

Para su mala suerte, un movimiento en falso hizo que la bolsa se resbalara de su espalda y cayera, pero su garra libre la sostuvo quedando colgada en el aire, las hojas de los arboles tapaban la garra del dragón por lo que no lo delataba, aun.

—Ey mira, una bolsa colgada, yo la reclamo —dijo Vinyl usando su magia para rodear la bolsa y atraerla hacia ella.

Pero Spike luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que no se la llevara.

—Esa rama es fuerte —resaltó Vinyl—. Vamos, dámela, deja que la bolsa venga con mami.

Octavia sólo miraba indiferente.

Rarity, al ver como Spike se esforzaba por salvar su cargamento, se puso en posición y apuntó el arma hacia donde estaban los contrincantes.

—Esto va por ti Spike.

En el área céntrica, Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow pelaban la zona en busca del otro grupo cuando escucharon algunos disparos de la zona donde estaban patrullando Spike y Rarity.

—Espero que estén bien —rogó Twilight.  
—Más vale que lo estén, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, son las ordenes de la generalísima Rainbow Dash.

Twilight sólo atinó a mirar extrañada.

—¿Generalísima? Esa palabra ni siquiera-

Rainbow le tapó la boca a Applejack con su casco para que se callara por un segundo.

—¿Escucharon eso? Iré a investigar —dijo rápidamente Rainbow partiendo al origen del sonido.  
—¡Espera! No debemos —pero ya se había ido—, separarnos.

Twilight bufó por esa salida del plan y maldecía a Rainbow en su mente. Pero una charla no muy lejos de allí hizo que se escondieran detrás de unas rocas.

—Vamos Whooves, ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos que no está esa ojos graciosos y nos damos un momento? —propuso seductoramente Roseluck.  
—Te dije que me dijeras Doctor, ¿Y qué tal si Derpy nos ve?

Pero Roseluck no estaba dispuesta a perder la oportunidad de mostrarle de una vez por todas a Derpy que el Doctor estaba loco por ella. Con eso en mente, empujó al poni de tierra contra un árbol.

—¿No crees que es hora de que Derpy sepa la verdad? Mientras más tiempo la dejes con la esperanza sin darle una respuesta será peor —dijo Roseluck acortando distancia con el Doctor—. Además, no creo poder contener lo que siento por mucho tiempo —dijo seductora.

Twilight estaba colorada por lo que estaba pensando, Applejack se tapaba la cara con el sombrero.

—¿Qué dices Twilight? Vamos a sorprender a ese par de enamorados —planteó Applejack preparando su arma.  
—No lo sé, creo que sería muy irrespetuoso interrumpirlos ahora.  
—Hay lugares más apropiados para eso terroncito, piensa que si acabamos más rápido este juego más rápido podrán irse a sus casas a resolver sus problemas —razonó Applejack.  
—Si lo pones de esa manera —Twilight se puso los lentes—, hagámoslo.

Ambas saltaron sobre la roca y dispararon sin dudar hacia la pareja, o lo que fuera.

Rainbow pasaba de un árbol a otro cubriéndose, sacando la cabeza ocasionalmente para ver si encontraba la raíz de esos ruidos que escuchó hace rato. Los escuchaba, tarareos, alegres tarareos, despreocupados. Y se acercaba.

Esperó unos segundos y saltó para sorprender a quien sea que estuviera jugando del otro equipo. Pero encontrarla a ella era lo último que esperaba.

—¿Derpy? —preguntó Rainbow sin poder creerlo.  
—Hola Rainbow Dash, no sabías que estabas aquí con nosotros.  
—Yo tampoco esperaba encontrarte, ¿Acaso te perdiste? —preguntó en tono burlón.  
—No, de hecho, ellos me invitan a jugar cada vez que pueden, dicen que soy una jugadora muy buena —respondió inocente.  
—Como digas Derpy, ahora cierra los ojos, esto va a terminar muuuuy rápido —propuso mientras apuntaba con su arma a la pegaso bizca.  
—Me gusta jugar a ciegas, esto será divertido —obedeció Derpy cerrando sus ojos.  
—Divertido para mí —se dijo Rainbow para sí misma apretando con sus dientes el disparador y enviando una bolita de pintura directo al cuerpo de la pegaso rubia.

Pero justo cuando parecía que era el fin para Derpy en esta ronda lo increíble pasó, a escasos centímetros de impactar la pegaso de pelaje gris lo esquivó rápidamente moviéndose hacia su derecha con los ojos aun cerrados. El proyectil pasó como si nada y terminó en un árbol.

Rainbow quedó con boca y ojos abiertos, sus pupilas se encogieron significativamente.

Disparó cuatro veces más para probar que no era simple suerte, con uno de ellos dirigido a una de sus patas delanteras para sorprenderla. Pero lejos de sorprenderse, Derpy saltó y dio una voltereta que le permitió evadir cada una de las balas de pintura, cayó de pie como si nada hubiera pasado. Todavía con los ojos cerrados.

La situación comenzó a molestar a Dash.

«Si me acerco no tendrá tiempo de esquivar nada» pensó la peli arcoíris.

—Rainbow Dash, ¿puedo abrir los ojos ahora? —inquirió Derpy siendo completamente ignorada.

Flexionó las piernas un poco y se impulsó hacia adelante disparando una nueva ronda de proyectiles que, como si nada, fueron evadidos a base de correrse, saltar, agacharse, y girar. Tan concentrada estaba en ganar que no vio como la pegaso apretaba con sus dientes el disparador y una bolita de pintura salió salvaje para impactar en la poni arcoíris.

Sorprendida, desplegó sus alas y abatió con fuerza para impulsarse hacia un costado y refugiarse en un árbol.

—¿Cómo hace eso? —se preguntó.

Asomó la cabeza lo suficiente para tener una vista de su enemiga y lo que vio le hizo darse cuenta que no tendría oportunidad, al menos en esta ronda y hasta que no ideara una estrategia, para derrotar a Derpy quien, asombrosamente, había podido alinear sus ojos como si fueran normales, lo cual le daba una gran puntería y reflejos.

—Hola Rainbow, vamos a jugar —dijo Derpy apuntándole con el arma desde la espalda.

Y al parecer, sigilo.

Luego de varios minutos de persecución Sawdust perdió a Pinkie de vista y trató de buscarla olvidándose del juego.

—¡Pinkie! ¡Pinkie! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡No es divertido que te alejes de mi así como así! —gritaba Sawdust.

Pero nadie respondía.

Sawdust buscaba en su cabeza algún motivo por el cual Pinkie estaba molesta. Pero sólo encontró dos alternativas posibles, la revelación del secreto o que ella se haya enterado de la sorpresa por adelantado. Lo primero era comprensible, se cuestionaba si esa fue la mejor forma de contárselo, por otro lado pensaba que no lo tomó tan bien como aparentaba y le quedaron dudas. Y la sorpresa, tal vez sus amigas tenían razón cuando le dijeron que cuando dejas un cabo suelto Pinkie ira tras él, en su ingenuidad imaginaba que Pinkie no le estaba siguiendo el rastro hasta enterarse, después de todo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía a espaldas de sus empleados, tal vez era un paso demasiado apresurado para su relación y ella se sentía insegura de eso, hasta el punto de no poder contárselo por miedo a que eso afecte su relación.

Nada más alejado de sus pensamientos.

—¿Pinkie?

Trotó hacia donde se encontraba la yegua que rasgó una parte de su tela de protección de cola, dejando al descubierto una parte de su cola rosa.

—Qué bueno que te encontré, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué corriste de esa manera?

Pero no respondía, ni se inmutaba, de hecho, ni siquiera se movía.

—¿Pinkie, te encuentras bien?

Levantó su casco y le dio un par de toques a la poni para llamar su atención, pero ni siquiera reaccionaba, su cuerpo se sentía diferente, más blando y relleno de aire, como un globo.

Desde la rama de un árbol cercano una figura se asomó, tomó una liana y se columpió al mejor estilo Tarzan hasta chocar con Sawdust y derribarlo, quedando encima de él.

Por supuesto, Sawdust se llevó una gran sorpresa.

—¿Pinkie?—preguntó sorprendido.

Luego vio como aquella figura que confundió por su amada se desarmaba y caía al suelo, dejando al descubierto los globos color de rosa que usaban los protectores y un mechón de pelo que estaba pegado en la tela protectora para aparentar.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Era un truco para nuestros adversarios? —preguntó incrédulo.

La mirada de Pinkie era reflejo de ira y tristeza en una extraña mezcla de angustia.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!  
—¿A qué te-  
—Después de todo lo que pasamos, ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de algo así?!  
—¿De qué-  
—¡Creí que me amabas!  
—Claro que-  
—¡No! ¡No me amas! ¡Nadie que ame a alguien sería capaz de hacer algo así, luego de contarme lo de Applejack no pensé que serias capaz de tomar ese lado tuyo, incluso me quedaron dudas, pensé que habías cambiado! Pero veo que me equivoqué.  
—No sé de qué me estás hablando —atinó a contestar Sawdust.  
—Te vi hace rato con esa yegua, te vi entrar a ese edificio con ella para no salir nunca —dijo Pinkie con un tono triste en vez de enojada.  
—Espera, ¿no creerás que ella y yo estábamos? No seas bobita, lo que pasó en verdad-

Pero antes de seguir con su respuesta Pinkie salió corriendo nuevamente, esta vez llorando con todas sus fuerzas mientras buscaba la salida.

—¡Pinkie ven! ¡Todo es un malentendido!  
—¡Vete, no te quiero ver! —respondió alejándose más.

Pinkie había malinterpretado todo lo sucedido y antes de que la situación se agraviara se propuso a alcanzarla. Pero cuando la situación no podía ponerse peor, un par de disparos impactaron en Sawdust e hicieron que redujera el paso.

—¡Espera Bon Bon! ¡Pinkie no tiene equipo de protección, no le dispares! —exclamó Lyra.  
—Enterado, entonces sigamos con Sawdust —dijo apretando el disparador y continuando con la ráfaga de proyectiles.

Sin hacer caso al impacto de las bolitas de pintura trató de continuar lo más rápido posible, pero Pinkie se alejaba de él cada vez más. Se quitó el arma para perder peso, pero seguía alejándose, arrojó el casco y los lentes, sintiendo el viento chocar de frente acompañando su carrera y casi de forma instintiva captó el aroma que Pinkie que dejaba de rastro, se deshizo del resto del equipo de protección y los disparos con él cesaron también. Tanto Lyra como Bon Bon se dieron cuenta que algo raro pasaba.

Ambos salieron de la cancha de Paintball continuando con la carrera sin que las otras se dieran cuenta.

Pinkie le sacó mucha ventaja a Sawdust y llegó al pueblo primera. Pero nuevamente su mente jugaba con ella, en cada par de ponis que veía estaba él con otra, giraba desesperada y allí estaba con otra, buscaba otra ruta donde no estuviera pero allí estaba, con otro. Angustiada y cansada de verlo, entró al primer edificio que encontró para poder darse un respiro de tantos Sawdust.

Caminó hasta el centro de aquel edificio vacío sólo para poner una mirada de miedo al darse cuenta en donde estaba parada. Cuando quiso salir una figura ingresó allí, tapándole el paso.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó Pinkie.  
—Pinkie escúchame, déjame explicarte y podrás irte si quieres —propuso Sawdust.

No respondió con palabras, sólo se sentó en el suelo agotada por todo esperando una respuesta.

—Lo que creíste ver, era parte de una sorpresa que les iba a dar a todas mañana antes de partir.  
—¿Nos ibas a contar a todas que te estabas viendo con otra? —inquirió Pinkie molesta.

Sawdust se adelantó y le tapó la boca con su casco de la forma más gentil que pudo.

—Déjame terminar por favor.

Ella agachó la cabeza resignada.

—La razón por la que pasé la tarde con aquella poni es porque ella es la dueña de esta propiedad que estuvo en venta. Durante varios meses estuve pensando en poner un local de mi negocio de construcciones aquí en Ponyville para poder finalmente mudarme aquí y estar cerca de ti. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella mañana luego de nuestro primer beso?

_"__Yo no sería capaz de dejarte, pero tengo una empresa que mantener y juro que algún día vendré a Ponyville para estar cerca de ti."_

Pinkie asintió al recordar aquellas palabras.

—Unos días antes de venir encontré en un periódico un local en venta en Ponyville, sin dudarlo llamé a la dueña y, aprovechando la visita, acordamos juntarnos para negociar los términos de compra de la propiedad.

El miedo y la tristeza se reemplazaban con un creciente sentimiento de culpa.

—¿Pero por qué fuiste a almorzar con ella? —volvió a preguntar.  
—Digamos que el precio del local era algo excesivo para mi presupuesto y necesitaba convencerla de bajarlo para el bien de mi billetera. La llevé a comer, luego me mostró el local y cuando llegamos a la oficina central…

_"—__Es un buen lugar, es perfecto para lo que busco —dijo Sawdust._

_—__¿Acaso le mentí durante nuestro almuerzo? No hay poni en este pueblo que le ofrezca lo que yo tengo para darle —mencionó con un tono de orgullo—. Yo misma refaccioné este lugar para la venta, me sorprendí cuando la alcaldesa me lo dio con tanto entusiasmo._

_La poni vio como Sawdust bostezaba mientras tanteaba las paredes en busca de alguna falla estructural._

_—__Creo que nos hemos tomado suficientes formalidades señor Sawdust, ¿Qué tal si vamos arriba y terminamos con esto?  
—__He esperado todo el día por esto —dijo ansioso Sawdust—. He viajado desde lejos para pasar el día con mi novia y sus amigas. Para colmo tuve que estar hasta tarde arreglando unos papeles del trabajo.  
—__Es un lindo esfuerzo lo que hace por ella. Yo valoro eso.  
—__¿Puedo recostarme un momento? Ese sofá se ve muy cómodo—preguntó Sawdust por el repentino agotamiento por comer demasiado.  
—__No hay problema, déjeme sacar los papeles. ¿No deberías consultar a tu novia primero antes de hacer esto?  
—__Es mejor si ella no se entera de esto, al menos no por ahora.  
—__¿Y si se entera?  
—__No creo que se moleste por esto, ella está muy enamorada de mí, además, será cosa de una sola vez como acordamos. No tengo planeado expandir mi negocio a otro lugar por ahora, requeriría una mayor inversión.  
—__No queremos testigos de esto ¿o sí? —dijo la poni bajando las cortinas.  
—__¿Te refieres a la reducción del precio?  
—__Claro, si se enteran que te vendí a precio reducido todos mis futuros compradores van a querer uno también, aunque no todos van a tener un buen sentido de negociación como lo ha tenido usted señor Sawdust. Nuevamente gracias por el almuerzo.  
—__No hay de qué.  
—__Tome la pluma y firme aquí por favor."  
_

—Con esta compra puedo abrir una oficina aquí y ser la empresa constructora de Ponyville. Este es sólo el primer paso, pero es uno más cerca de poder estar cerca de ti —finalizó Sawdust.

La culpa se apoderó de Pinkie. Se culpaba mentalmente por pensar mal de su novio luego de todas las molestias que se tomó para poder estar cerca de ella.

—¿Comprendes? ¿Entiendes lo que pasó? —preguntó Sawdust para estar seguro.  
—S-sí, lo entiendo, vamos a casa, estoy cansada —respondió Pinkie con desgana.

El trayecto fue silencioso en extremo. La desdicha de Pinkie era notoria en cada paso que daba, sentía que había fallado como novia, como pareja, como amiga. Toda esta situación arruinó lo que debía ser un día lleno de diversión y sorpresa. Pensaba que no había nada que arreglaría lo sucedido y menos ahora que ya había anochecido.

O eso creía.

**XXX**

Al llegar y en silencio, subió hasta su habitación y se acostó en la cama para tratar de olvidar lo sucedido. Pero Sawdust iba a hacer todo lo posible para animarla, así que se acostó a su lado y la abrazó por detrás y le plantó un beso en su melena.

—No tienes por qué estar así, Pinkie.  
—P-pero, dejé que mi mente jugara conmigo, fui una celosa, prejuiciosa, gruñona y mala novia. No te mereces a alguien como yo —dijo al fin con mucha tristeza.  
—Escucha, es normal sentir celos a veces por los ponis que amas, es una señal de que te preocupas por ellos. A decir verdad, yo también sentí un poco de celos por Silver Glass por la forma en que te hablaba —admitió inseguro.  
—¿E-enserio? —preguntó incrédula.  
—Sí, pero luego recordé lo bien que la pasamos juntos y sé que no habrá nadie que reemplace esa sensación de bienestar que siento a tu lado. Debes hacer lo mismo para no dejar que tus emociones te controlen y saquen lo peor de ti.  
—¿Has estado leyendo el libro de Twilight otra vez no? —inquirió aliviada la poni rosa.  
—Es lo primero que hice al llegar a casa la primera vez, fui a una librería y compré el libro, lo leo cuando puedo para aprender un poco más de las relaciones. ¿Entonces, estamos bien?

Pinkie se dio vuelta y le dio un beso como respuesta. Ambos comenzaron a besarse con pasión sin miedo a que los Cakes o alguien más los sorprenda, con suavidad la lengua de Sawdust invadió la boca de Pinkie para aumentar el ímpetu, ella respondió al instante y la danza de sentidos alborotados comenzó.

Tímidamente los cascos de Pinkie recorrieron el cuerpo de Sawdust tomando la iniciativa de las caricias, lo cual lo sorprendió. Pero sus planes estaban recién comenzando.

Sawdust se separó del agarre de Pinkie y salió de la cama en busca del bolso que celosamente estaba protegiendo. Pinkie quedó con una mirada de extrañez en su rostro.

—Pinkie, tengo algo especial planeado, necesito que salgas de la habitación un momento —rogó Sawdust recuperando el aliento.

Pinkie se levantó y salió sin protestar, esperando por la otra sorpresa que Sawdust tenía preparado para ella.

Luego de unos interminables minutos para Pinkie una voz en el interior le pidió un favor.

—Cierra los ojos amor.

Obedeció y la puerta se abrió, Sawdust tomó su casco y la guio hasta el centro de la habitación, el olor de las velas aromáticas rápidamente inundó el olfato de Pinkie, el sonido de la música suave era un deleite especial aunque no fuera el tipo de música que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar.

—Ábrelos —susurró al odio.

La imagen de la habitación con luz tenue y los pétalos de rosas en la cama hicieron que Pinkie quedara boquiabierta. Cerca de la cama había una cama de masajes lista para ser usada.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó conmovida y extasiada.  
—Feliz sexto cumple mes Pinkie, este es tu regalo. Ven, sube a la cama de masajes, es hora de que yo te consienta como te lo mereces.

Pinkie subió y se acomodó en la cama boca abajo, su cara salía por el otro lado del hueco en espera de lo que Sawdust tenía planeado.

Sawdust se acercó a la cama y se quedó embobado por la figura de Pinkie. Esas curvas rosas lo volvían loco en la noches de descargo y ahora estaba justo en frente de ellas, ahora mismo podría saltar encima de ella y montársela como muchas veces había imaginado. Pero si algo había aprendido, era que Pinkie era un alma frágil y emocional y no debía arruinar un momento tan especial por culpa de sus deseos carnales.

El libro de encare decía específicamente algo de escalación física, hacer entender al cuerpo de tu amante que estás listo para el siguiente nivel de conexión en la relación. Para ello Sawdust pasó un mes en un spa con servicio "final feliz" donde los comensales podían pagar para relajarse, liberar tensión y deshacerse de toda esa energía acumulada. Obviamente no fue a consumir dicho servicio, sino a aprender de los masajistas que le daban lecciones de donde hacer presión, donde ser suave y finalmente como llegar a la parte del acto sexual.

Tomó una botella de aceite para masajes y puso un poco en ambos casco, se los frotó para no desperdiciar y con sumo cuidado y delicadeza hizo presión en el punto de desarme, un punto que relajaba al instante hasta el más tensionado de los ponis, para lograrlo debía presionar un poco más arriba del inicio de la columna inferior y un punto exacto cerca del hombro izquierdo. Esto hizo que Pinkie gimiera de placer al mismo tiempo que sus músculos se relajaban, tan así que dejó caer sus patas delanteras fuera de la cama quedando colgadas.

Prosiguió con el masaje recorriendo el cuerpo de Pinkie cubriendo grandes áreas, dejando su pelaje húmedo por el aceite. De vez en cuando se detenía cerca de sus hombros y espalda media al sentir que tenía tensión acumulada allí producto de todo el estrés de los celos. Los gemidos angelicales llenaban cada tanto el lugar y transformaban el ambiente en algo más placentero y erótico cada vez.

Sawdust hacia lo imposible para contener sus ansias.

Echó más aceite en el cuerpo de Pinkie y con mucho cuidado movió la cola de Pinkie a un lado, revelando así su tesoro más preciado. Dejó caer un hilo de aceite sobre la parte trasera de Pinkie, dejando que corriera por sus dos orificios y los mojara. La poni rosa no se inmutó ante esto, su cuerpo comenzaba a ganar calor por toda esta acción.

Apoyó sus cascos sobre el plot de Pinkie y comenzó a masajearlos enérgicamente sin tocar su flor que esperaba pronto deleitar. El trasero de Pinkie era voluptuoso y blando por tantos dulces, pero igualmente era un deleite poder acariciarlos sin restricciones, siempre le gustaron de esa manera. Echó un poco más de aceite para mojar sus partes y continuar con el masaje. De vez en cuando, y cada vez con más frecuencia, rozaba la entrada mojada de Pinkie con su casco, lo cual le producía gemidos de placer, incluso llegó a hacer pequeños círculos en su ano que la excitaban cada vez más.

Su melena comenzaba a cambiar de su estado esponjoso a uno enrulado, significa que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

—Bien, date la vuelta Pinkie.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta, revelando un gran sonrojo en el rostro de la poni rosa que estaba disfrutando mucho este masaje.

Puso aceite en una fila, desde su pecho hasta su vagina.

—Se siente tan bien —dijo Pinkie abducida por el placer.  
—Pronto se pondrá mejor.

Masajeo toda la parte delantera de Pinkie, acercándose cada vez más al tesoro de la yegua, pero al mismo tiempo lo evadía para hacer que ella desee más. Cuando parecía que estaba a punto de asaltar la cueva se detuvo y le pidió un favor a Pinkie.

—Eleva las patas traseras.

Contempló por unos momentos esos cascos rosas antes de echarles aceite y masajear desde la punta del casco hasta la entrepierna, haciendo un mayor trabajo en esta última. Las gotas de aceite y el constante toqueteo de Sawdust tenían a Pinkie en la punta del placer y sintió la necesidad de querer más. El calor era abrumador, su mente estaba en blanco para ese entonces y su melena ya estaba completamente ondulada.

Sus gemidos inundaron la habitación cuando Sawdust comenzó a acariciar su vagina a un ritmo medio, de arriba para abajo y en círculos. Comenzó a plantar besos desde la base de su estómago y subió hasta conectar con esos labios sedientos de la saliva de su amante que se mezclaban con sus angelicales sonidos de placer.

Sin previo aviso, Sawdust cargó a Pinkie en su lomo y la depositó suavemente de espaldas en la cama llena de pétalos de rosas. Pinkie puso uno de los pétalos en su boca y Sawdust no resistió en acercarse y comerlo junto con un beso.

Pinkie se posiciono en la orilla de la cama y Sawdust trepó sus patas delanteras, quedando su miembro totalmente erecto a nivel de la entrada de Pinkie.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Sawdust sudado y despeinado.  
—Totalmente mi amor, hazme tuya, extingue este fuego que me quema con tu pasión —respondió poética.  
—Aquí voy…

Con la ayuda de su casco alineó su miembro en la entrada de Pinkie. Al hacer contacto ambos gimieron, impacientes por empezar el acto sexual. Lentamente el miembro de Sawdust fue abriendo paso en la estrecha y húmeda vagina de Pinkie quien experimentaría el placer de hacer el amor por primera vez. Al llegar al final, Sawdust volvió a gemir sintiendo como el túnel de Pinkie apretaba su pene y lo succionaba, invitándolo a fusionarse en un solo ser. Pinkie dio un alarido de dolor y una lágrima se escapó de su ojo derecho.

—¡¿Pinkie, estás bien?! —exclamó temeroso de haberla lastimado.  
—N-no te preocupes amor, es mi primera vez, es obvio que iba a doler, pero acepté todo si mi primera vez era contigo —dijo con un ojo cerrado.  
—Entonces…  
—¡No me hagas esperar más!

Y comenzó el vaivén de embestidas, primero de un modo lento para que el cuerpo de Pinkie resistiera para luego aumentar gradualmente la velocidad hasta el punto en que los resortes de la cama resonaban con cada golpe y las caderas de Pinkie se sincronizaban a las arremetidas de Sawdust. Sus corazones latían rápidamente, parecía que iban a salirse de sus pechos para fundirse en uno solo. Sus gemidos sólo se detenían cuando sus labios se volvían a encontrar sin parar su acto de amor. Para Sawdust era una sensación renovada hacer el amor con alguien a quien en realidad amaba, lo cual mejoraba su performance, eso y el hecho que no tenía relaciones desde hace casi un año.

Luego de una eternidad que no se puede traducir en ninguna medida de tiempo, ambos estaban por alcanzar la cúspide de placer, el miembro de Sawdust y las paredes de Pinkie comenzaban a palpitar en espera de concluir con su acto de amor.

—P-Pinkie, ya me estoy por-  
—Dámelo todo, deja tu semilla en mí, acabemos esto con broche de oro.

Y sin dejarse rogar, con un gran gemido en conjunto, Sawdust embistió con la mayor de sus fuerzas por última vez para dejar salir sus fluidos en el interior de Pinkie mientras que ella arqueó su espalda involuntariamente mojando el miembro de Sawdust con su líquido sagrado. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo de ambos, liberando una sensación indescriptible que agotó por completo sus energías.

Sawdust sacó su pene de la vagina de Pinkie y acto seguido se desplomó encima de la poni rosa abrazándola firmemente para no caer fuera de la cama. Una parte de sus líquidos mezclados se derramó en las sabanas junto al resto de sangre seca producto de haber perdido la virginidad.

Jadearon y respiraron pesadamente unos momentos, estaban tan cansados que ambos treparon a la cama y se acostaron abrazados encima del manto de rosas. Se dieron un último beso que ponía la firma a una noche maravillosa que compensaba completamente lo ocurrido durante el día y que los unía en un lazo mucho más fuerte y renovado que antes. Un lazo de cuerpo y alma.

Se dijeron un último "te amo" antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse al reino de los sueños.

**XXX**

El sol matutino se filtraba débilmente por un pequeño espacio entre las cortinas, iluminaba los restos de lo que fue una de las mejores noches en sus vidas hasta ahora, velas derretidas, un aroma mezcla de los perfumes y el sexo de la pareja y los pétalos que aun adornaban la cama y parte de la habitación.

El rayo de sol golpeó a Sawdust haciendo que este girara hacia el lado opuesto, pero ya era tarde, la molestia fue suficiente para despertarlo. Se refregó los ojos, dio un gran bostezo y estiró sus músculos, quedando sentado en la cama sin ningún pensamiento en particular. Su cansancio había desaparecido y se sentía renovado, toda la energía acumulada se disipó de su organismo. No sabía cada cuanto tiempo iba a poder convencer a Pinkie de hacer eso, pero no necesitaba otra cosa. Ella era su todo.

Vio el reloj en la mesita de luz, casi mediodía, se asustó por la hora pero su estado de paz total impedía que mostrara preocupación. En vez de eso, se recostó y abrazó a Pinkie, susurrándole para que despertara.

—Pinkie, amor, despierta, es hora de almorzar. Vamos, llegaré tarde para mostrarles la sorpresa a las chicas y tomar el tren.

Al principio peleaba para no abrir los ojos, pero derrotada por las palabras de su amado los abrió. Jamás pensó que se vería tan bella con lo desalineada que estaba.

—Buenos días amor, ¿Qué tal la pasaste anoche? —inquirió Pinkie tocando nariz con nariz.  
—Increíble, eres una gran yegua.  
—Gracias, tu tampoco estuviste nada mal, en especial tu gran amigo de abajo.

La cara de Sawdust se tiño de un leve rosa por ese comentario.

—¿Cuándo volveremos a intimar como ahora? —preguntó Pinkie con mirada seductora.  
—¿Quieres volver a hacerlo? —inquirió incrédulo de que quisiera hacerlo tan pronto.  
—Eres un amor cariño, claro que quiero volver a hacerlo, aún hay muchas posiciones que no hemos probado, y sé que estás ansioso por volver a montarme —respondió sensualmente.  
—Te amo.  
—Yo también.

Y compartieron un beso y se abrazaron por un rato.

Como en la vez anterior, escuchó súbitamente un globo inflarse a gran velocidad y nuevamente Pinkie tenía su cabello esponjado característico y una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La duda lo volvió a invadir como en aquella noche luego de su primer beso.

—¿Pinkie? ¿Sabes lo que hicimos anoche no?  
—Eres un tontito Sawdust —dijo con una risilla.

Para darle una respuesta apropiada, acaricio la entrepierna de Sawdust con su pata trasera haciendo que este diera un gemido de sorpresa. Su miembro salió casi al instante, Pinkie lo tomó entre sus patas traseras y comenzó a masturbarlo enérgicamente sin quitar su vista a la cara de goce de Sawdust quien no caía en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, sus ojos cambiaron a corazones y su pelo se desordenó.

Sin contenerse acabó sobre el pelaje de Pinkie y un poco en las sabanas. Respiró pesadamente mientras veía a Pinkie tomar un poco de su semen y llevárselo a la boca como si fuera un caramelo.

—Un poco salado pero me gusta, ahora ven y dame un beso.

Pinkie se acercaba lentamente mientras Sawdust retrocedía asqueado por lo que Pinkie intentaba hacer. Estaba tan concentrado en escaparse de ese beso asqueroso que olvidó que estaban durmiendo en una cama de plaza y media y cayó al suelo junto a unos cuantos pétalos. Pinkie reía a carcajadas por eso.

—¡Era broma! Iré a darme un baño, nos vemos abajo para almorzar —dijo dando brincos hacia el baño.  
—No sólo lo sabe, sino que es rápida. Me gusta.

**XXX**

Luego de un almuerzo, la pareja y las chicas fueron hasta el local, allí tuvieron una larga charla sobre lo ocurrido ayer, todas entendieron los motivos que tenía Pinkie para estar celosa pero también le dijeron que debía confiar más en Sawdust, que lo de Applejack era tiempo pasado y ella era su radiante presente. Luego hablaron de su futuro y como este negocio era la clave para que más adelante Sawdust se pudiera mudar a Ponyville, pero que todavía quedaba mucho por hacer, debía amueblar el lugar, pintarlo, contratar empleados, traer equipo, manejar papeleo y mucho más. Las ponis ofrecieron su ayuda en todo lo que estuviera en su alcance.

Obviamente, guardaron en secreto lo que hicieron en la noche para que sus amigas no se cayeran de espaldas. Pero no duraría mucho tiempo.

—¡Ultimo llamado para el tren con destino a Manehattan!

Nuevamente estaban todos reunidos en la estación de trenes para despedir a Sawdust, se dieron abrazos y los típicos saludos de despedida y como siempre, Pinkie era la última en decirle hasta luego. Aun después de todo este tiempo no podía evitar extrañarlo y ponerse triste y sentimental cada vez que partía a su casa.

—Te voy a extrañar —dijo Pinkie mientras se abrazaban.  
—Yo también, pero nos veremos en una semana para el parque de diversiones que habrá en Manehattan. Nos vamos a divertir mucho —comentó Sawdust.  
—Cierto, entonces hasta dentro de una semana.  
—Hasta dentro de una semana —respondió igual Sawdust entregándose ambos en un beso.

Rarity no dejaba de ver a la pareja, pero no por el amor o el beso, sino por un brillo en los ojos de ambos que le parecía muy familiar.

—Adiós chicas, hasta la próxima —despidió Sawdust a las demás mientras subía al tren.

Todas respondieron de igual manera y hacían el correspondiente ademan de despedida con sus cascos.

Una vez que el tren partió, Rarity no dudó en preguntar.

—Pinkie, no quiero entrometerme demasiado en su vida amorosa pero, ¿Tu y Sawdust…?¿Sawdust y tu… tuvieron… hicieron el…?  
—Sip, tuvimos sexo la noche anterior como parte de nuestro cumple mes —respondió Pinkie con una sonrisa como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Cada una reaccionó de manera distinta.

Rarity se llevó uno de sus cascos a la boca en señal de sorpresa. Twilight se sonrojó un poco por la forma en que lo dijo. Fluttershy quedó boquiabierta y pensativa. Rainbow Dash también quedó boquiabierta por un segundo antes de batir sus alas, elevarse y comenzar a perseguir el tren como una fiera siendo seguida por Applejack quien llevaba su lazo para atrapar a Rainbow y evitar que cometiera una locura.

—¿Cómo lo supiste Rarity? —preguntó Twilight.  
—Leí que cuando dos ponis que se aman de verdad hacen el amor por primera vez como pareja una luz especial brilla en sus ojos —respondió elocuente.  
—Bien… espero que… lo hayas disfrutado —dijo Twilight sin saber que decir realmente sin que sonase incómodo.  
—¡Fue espectacular! Espero poder repetirlo pronto, ¿Quieren saber cómo lo hicimos?  
—¡No!  
—Está bien, está bien. Vamos a Sugarcube Corner a tomar algo, la casa invita —propuso Pinkie.  
—Me parece bien querida.  
—¿No deberíamos esperar a las demás? —inquirió Twilight.  
—Algo me dice que van a tardar en regresar —respondió Rarity con una risilla.  
—¿Vienes Fluttershy? —invitó Pinkie.  
—¿Ah? C-claro, vamos —dijo Fluttershy despertando de su tren de pensamientos.

«¿Cómo es que Pinkie perdió su virginidad antes que yo?» pensó antes de acompañar a sus amigas.

—¿No le vas a escribir una carta a la princesa Celestia sobre esto? —preguntó Pinkie.  
—No te ofendas Pinkie, pero no creo que a la princesa le interesen ESE tipo de actividades entre los ponis.

**FIN**

* * *

**Y ese fue todo el fanfic señores, espero que les haya gustado.  
**

**Lo se, se que no es mucho que digamos, pero debia apegarse a la historia y a los personajes asi que no les podia hacer todas las posiciones ni nada, en esencia porque ninguno es actor de peliculas para mayores. Al menos por ahora, recuerden que aun queda su visita a Manehattan.**

**Como todos ustedes saben, estamos en epocas de vacaciones, eso significa que, al contrario de la creencia popular, no voy a poder actualizar los fanfics tan seguido como quisiera por lo que no se cuando voy a poder actualizar algo en realidad.**

**Agradezco a mi amigo wolfito07 por hacerme la portada de este fanfic, al igual que en la entrega anterior y con cronicas y consecuencias, dejare su DA en mi perfil, pasen y vean su arte, es excelente.**

**Recuerden que si les gustó el fanfic, dejen un review, si tienen alguna consulta pueden mandarme un MP no muerdo, tengo una pagina de facebook donde subo avances, ideas para futuros proyectos y más, sé el primero en saber de mis actualizaciones dandole un like, el link está en mi perfil. Que pasen una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo. Hablando de eso, tengo un fic de navidad por si quieren checarlo.  
**

**Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion.**


End file.
